An ignition apparatus corresponding to the preamble of Patent Claim 1 is disclosed in the PCT application with the international publication number WO 97/04624. This ignition apparatus is a pulse ignition apparatus for a high-pressure discharge lamp. The pulse ignition apparatus has an ignition transformer having a primary winding and a secondary winding, an ignition capacitor, a resistor element, via which the ignition capacitor is charged, and an automatic switch. One connection of the secondary winding is connected to one of the gas discharge electrodes of the high-pressure discharge lamp, while its other connection is connected to the voltage input of the ignition apparatus. The primary winding of the ignition transformer and the switching path of the automatic switch are arranged in such a way that the discharge current of the ignition capacitor flows through them.
The German Published Patent Application DE 196 10 385 describes a discharge lamp, in particular a high-pressure discharge lamp for use in a motor vehicle headlight, having a ballast which is accommodated in the lamp base and has an ignition apparatus.